The Dragon Prince
by The Dark Enchantress
Summary: A mean witch, a handsome prince, and a princess. Put them together and you get my orginal fairy tale. I hope you guys like it. ^_^


Author's Note: I own everything in this story. This is an original fairy tale that I came up with. I came up with the idea for this story from a calendar. I really liked this one picture and an idea for a story just popped into my head. I really hope that you enjoy this story since its sort has been a long time since I came up with a story all by myself. So what are you waiting for? READ! ^_^  
  
Long, long ago in a magical land, there was a kingdom. The people who lived there were happy since the royal family were very nice people. Next door to that kingdom there was a forest. And in that forest lived an evil, powerful, witch. She was jealous of the kingdom since she lived alone in a small cave.  
  
One day the king and Queen decided that it was time for their son to marry. So they invited all of the princess from all the neighboring kingdoms to a feast so that the prince could meet and choose a princess to marry and become the future King and Queen of that kingdom.  
  
When the witch heard about this ball, she decided that maybe she should go too. She also decided to go in disguise as a beautiful princess and maybe cast a little spell or two.  
  
So the big day of the ball arrived. The Kingdom looked exquisite. The city was very festive. The castle was as beautiful as ever. Everyone was hustling and bustling about.  
  
When nighttime covered the land with its dark blanket, everything was brightly lit up. It was as though the lights were competing with the brightness of the stars.  
  
It was finally time for the grand ball to start. Princesses came from miles around to attend the ball. They did NOT want to miss an opportunity to meet the VERY good looking, smart, gentle, strong.Oh who am I kidding. He was PERFECT! Ahem. Anyways, everybody was piling into the castle. The prince was looking as handsome as ever. With his sparkling blue eyes, and golden blonde hair that sometimes fell into his beautiful face. *Sigh* Anyway he looked around at all of the princesses. But no one really caught his eye. (Pick me! PICK ME!)  
  
The witch was still getting ready to go to ball herself. Casting a spell so that she would look like any other beautiful princess. And as soon as the prince laid eyes on her, he would fall desperately in love with her.  
  
Back at the palace the prince was still looking to see which princess could be his bride. Just at that very moment, the princess of Bothell walked through the castle doors. She was 5'1 and had wavy blackish brown hair that was up to her waist. She had a somewhat paleish complexion with rosy cheeks and had chocolate brown eyes. She wore her homecoming dress. Uh, I mean, this pale blue dress that's hanging behind my door in my room. Wait, she was wearing this short sleeved light blue dress that had sparkle flowers all over the back and on the sleeves. Well, I don't really know how to describe it. But enough babbling about MY homecoming dress. ^_^  
  
The prince wanted to meet her. He tried to push his way through the crowed to get to her but everybody wanted to talk to him. Especially all the other princesses in the room.  
  
The princess from Bothell tried to push HER way through the crowed also but everybody was circling the prince.  
  
But at that very moment, the witch walked through the castle doors. She disguised herself as a 5'3 blonde hair, blue eyed, princess. She wore a pale pink satin dress that reached the floor. It was like she had a halo of light around her. Of course that could be from the spell that she put upon herself so the people would notice her. And the castle suddenly became very quiet as the crowed stared in awe.  
  
The prince and the princess used this opportunity to slip through unnoticed to meet each other.  
  
The witch slowly walked down the steps, smiling as she went cause she knew that she would win the prince's heart. She also knew that every princess in the room was jealous. Since she did a little tweaking with that also. She thought to herself: I love being evil.  
  
Outside in the garden the prince and the princess met each other for the first time. They sat down on a bench and began to talk.  
  
"I'm princess Amania from Bothell."  
  
"I'm Prince Joseph. I'm very pleased to meet you," he said as he kissed her hand. Oooo.  
  
"Me too." She smiled.  
  
Inside, everybody was back to dancing and the witch was looking everywhere for the prince. She couldn't find him, since he was outside talking to me, uh, I mean talking to Amania. The princess of Bothell. Anyway, she went to the platform where the King and Queen were sitting down on their thrones and introduced herself in a sweetly manor. She wanted to make a good impression. But she really didn't need to. The King and Queen were very pleased with her and thought that she would make the perfect wife for their son. The witch smiled wickedly. "It's just a matter of time until the prince is mine." 


End file.
